New Neighbors
by MapleTwilight
Summary: Five sisters, Jenna Kat Diane Alexis and Simone, are real witches who have moved to Forks where they now live in their family's manor near the woods. The girls didn't know that there are more than just the five of them in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

Five sisters, Jenna Kat Diane Alexis and Simone, are real witches who have moved to Forks where they now live in their family's manor near the woods. The girls don't know that there are more than just the five of them in the woods. The La Push reservation is located just across the river and the Cullen house farther in the woods. One day while trained behind the house some uninvited guests are hiding behind trees and bushes.  
Background Info of each sister_: Each sister is able to communicate to her sisters telepathically and are faster then normal people._  
_Jenna_, 18, oldest. Her power is control over earth and plants. Weakness/Fear is fear of drowning. Medium length black hair. _Kat_, 17,the second oldest. Her power is control over the water and weather. Weakness/Fear is heights. Shoulder length light brown hair.  
_Diane_, 15, middle child. Her power is control over the wind/air and can communicate with animals. Weakness/Fear is being burnt alive. Short bob black hair. _Alexis and Simone_, 14, the youngest (twins). Alexis can create all kinds of shields of any size and heal wounds. Weakness/Fear is being alone Simone can create fire and make things explode from the inside out. Weakness/Fear is closed spaces and darkness. Both have long brown hair.

Chapter 1:  
It was a Saturday and the sisters were up to their morning schedule with eating breakfast followed by 3 hours of whatever they wanted to do and then an afternoon training session. Jenna had been meditating since her sisters left the house. Alex was practicing her martial arts lesson in her room while Simone, Diane and Kat went in town. By 11:30 Rachel and Alex were already at their training spot wait for their sisters.

Meanwhile the wolf pack were taking turns patrolling the area as usual. It was Paul and Seth's turn and they noticed two girls in the woods. They didn't seem lost, more like waiting. They stopped 50 yards away from them to see what they were doing. Since they weren't vampires, they turned back into their human forms. They could hear everything they said. "Where are they? They're going to be late." The girl with black hair said as she waited impatiently for someone.

"They're always late. Can you blame them?" The other girl responded. When Seth saw the brown haired girl's face, both Paul and Seth knew what just happened. He had just found his soul mate, his imprint. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them, but they weren't wolves or vampires. They were other girls.  
"Hey sorry we're late."  
"What took you all so long? You were almost late."  
These were the girls they were waiting around for.

"Ok, let's get to practice. Shall we?" Jenna announced. She moved her hands in front of her and the ground below them started to move. In a few seconds the ground became flat as if it came from a room. The trees however stayed the same. Every week they would have sparring training with each other. They would take turns and each sister would go up against her sisters one by one. Today they started with Simone and Diane. Today they would continue with defense, offense, and overcoming obstacles. They each would have 10 minutes to get the other off guard and unable to make a move. Jenna gave them the signal to start and they did. In the middle of the exercise, Diane stopped. "Wait, someone's out here." They all stared at their sister and then looked around with alert on their faces. All they could see were trees. Diane took off into the sky to get a better look around. She floated 30 feet above her sisters and then she saw them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Diane. "Girls, there are two guys watching us about 200 feet away. NW of where Alexis and Simone are."_

_Jenna. "Go towards them, but don't make it seem like you're actually going to them. We'll surround them and find out what they want. Everyone got it?"_

_The rest of the girls. "Got it."_

With that, Diane continued to float towards the two strangers, trying to seem as if she didn't notice them. Her sisters were following her and with the speed they were going, they could catch them off guard. The question that kept coming into their minds were, "_What are these guys doing in the woods? And they're only wearing jean-shorts. It's cold here."_

Paul had already contacted Sam and the rest of the pack about what they were seeing. They could be vampires, but they didn't smell like them. Seth was out of it and just stunned of what he saw. The next time he looked up was when he heard a girl's voice. "Hey, who are you and what are you two doing here?" The five girls were surrounding them. They were just standing there. It didn't look like they came to fight so Paul decided to just cooperate, but Seth beat him to it.

"Hey, my name is Seth and this is my friend Paul. We live across the river at the Reservation."

_Alexis. "He's cute, isn't he?"_

_Kat. "Shhhhhh."_

"Was there a reason why you were watching us?" Simone asked them. Paul didn't want to say, "Because we thought you were a threat to their kind." That would seem crazy. Then Diane talked. "Do you know what we are?" That's something they could answer honestly.

"Well, from what we saw, we know that you're not normal. But don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Jenna wasn't sure of what they were saying. "How do we know that you'll keep this promise?" That's when Seth said that they knew how it felt about being different. And then he told them –only because he had imprinted on Alexis. After their talk being wolves and witches, they went to the reservation to meet the rest of the Quileute tribe. During this time, Seth took advantage of the walk to talk to Alexis. She didn't mind at all. In fact she kept on smiling and laughing around him. Her sisters didn't lighten up on their silent comments about what they saw.

As they reached the reservation, a group of guys dressed like Paul and Seth came to welcome them. The strangest thing was that they weren't surprised to see them and that they all had the same tattoo on their arms. Behind them was a girl around Kat's age came to the front, but she wasn't smiling like everyone else. It was like she hated the fact that they were even there. Seth and Paul introduced the girls and then the group introduced them. Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Leah. After everyone was done with the welcoming, they headed to Emily's house –Sam's fiancé. There, they continued their conversation about what they are. In the middle of their chat, Simone noticed that Emily had been in the kitchen the whole time and decided to see if she could help in any way. Her sisters didn't mind, they could fill her in later. Emily and Simone had prepared and lunch big enough for a small feast. The guys offered them chairs since there were only six chairs, but they said that they could stand –which made the guys feel bad and insisted on taking a seat. Emily was sitting on Sam's lap as the guys had taken up the couch and sofa chair next to the kitchen.

Before they left, Seth asked Alexis in privet if she wanted to hang out later. As a response, she smiled, nodded and whispered yes to him, then left with her sisters.

"Well this was an interesting day, huh? We met some neighbors, found out they were wolves, found out there are vampires, and Alexis found a boyfriend." Diane had the most amused look on her face. It was a good thing today was almost over because the girls had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. They were going to have the wolf pack over for dinner and based on what they saw this afternoon, they would need a lot of food.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Simone and Kat woke up at 7 because it was their turn to get breakfast on the table for everyone. As the rest of their sisters came into the kitchen and started eating, the doorbell rang. Seth had come early to visit Alexis. And this time, he had on a sweatshirt.

"Hey, am I early?"

"Um, kind of. We're just having breakfast, do you want to join us?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

Alex was still in her PJs, which included thin shorts and a spaghetti strapped shirt. The very thing that could be any better than having breakfast with your imprint, is to have a one-on-one time with them. All Seth could think about was reaching out and hold Alexis's hand. And all Alexis could think was the idea that she had embarrassed herself by wearing her pajamas in front of a boy she just met and had a crush on. As they came into the dining room, her sisters had already taken their seats and stopped to look when they saw Seth behind Alexis. As Seth was saying hello, Alexis was getting a plate for him, and he headed for the empty seat next to Alex. (Alexis knows that Seth imprinted on her).

Simone= "So, Seth. What brings you by so early in the morning?"

Seth= "Well actually, I thought I could hang out with… um Alexis for awhile."

And that's when everyone in the room started smiling and giggling including Seth's imprint. He was able to go out in the woods with Alex, but only until noon because they had to start shopping and cooking. He was really happy that he got a chance to be with Alex, and she seemed to love being around Seth. She had on jean shorts, a tank top flat shoes and a shoulder bag. Seth wanted to show her the cliff that he and the other guys would go cliff diving and just let her enjoy the view. They sat on the edge just talking and pretty much flirting with each other.

Alexis= "So, how long have you been a wolf? Sam said that you were one of the younger pack members to phase."

Seth= "I was 15 when I phased but I wasn't the youngest. Two other guys were 13 when they phased. What about you? Were you always a witch?"

Alexis= "Yeah, like the whole wolf phasing thing, its in the blood. But kids are always going to be witches, no matter what. It's kind of hard to pretend to be normal though, but you get used to it. So, how many of you are coming over tonight?"

Seth= "Well there's me, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, my sister's not coming though –because of personal issues. There's also Jacob and he's bringing Renesmee. Is that a lot of people for you all to feed?"

Alexis= "No it's fine. You saw how big our house is. Besides, there used to be big family parties held there years ago."

Their conversation went on for an hour and because he knew that Alexis had non-see-through clothes on, he asked her if she wanted to go swimming. As they got to the beach, it was close to 10:30 and there was no rush. They left they phones by her bag. They played on the beach as if they were old friends going back to visit their childhood playground. Seth carried her on his back running towards the water hearing her scream and giggle at the same time. She was holding on to him so tight afraid that she would fall and he loved it. The only thing that was bad, was that it had started to rain and they had to take shelter under the trees to get dry again. It was almost noon and the girls would be waiting for her, so Seth decided to give her a ride –on a wolf's back.

As they came to the supermarket, everyone had a list of things they needed to buy. They were planning to make chowder, garlic breads, pad thai, roast chicken, corncob and homemade cookies and brownies. They would have to make at least 2 of each of these dishes. When they got back home, they went straight to the kitchen and got started on whatever they were in charge of. Jenna had the chicken and garlic breads, Kat had the chowder and corn, Diane made the pad thai with Alexis and Simone made the brownies and cookies. It was such a good thing they had a big kitchen because they were all over the place. The first things that were done were the garlic breads, which were placed in two serving plates and placed on the dining room table. It was almost 5 and everything was just about done. As everything came out of the kitchen and set on the table, the girls cleaned up and went upstairs to change. This wasn't going to be a formal dinner, so they just wore jeans, shirts –long sleeve and short- and maybe some bracelets and necklaces. Nothing fancy.

It was 6:30 and everything was ready, the guests were here and the food was still warm. (The table was a long rectangle and they were seated as followed. No one sat in either ends. Going clockwise, Jenna, Kat, Jared, Paul, Diane, Alexis, Jacob with Renesmee on his lap. On the other side across from Jacob and still clockwise, Quil, Seth, Sam, Emily, Simone and Embry). As they suspected, making twice of everything was a great idea, because even though they had manners and ate slowly, they still ate a lot. Renesmee seemed to play with her food like other young kids, but Jacob seemed to treat her differently in some way and she didn't really say "no" she just giggled and started eating what Jacob told her to eat. As dinner went on, the topic of Imprint came up which gave Quil and Jacob the moment to explain their experience of imprinting on very young girls. That really _was_ scandalous, especially with Jacob and Renesmee.


End file.
